


The Best Way To Be Woken

by BakerStTardis (Sokashi)



Series: Hobbit Advent [24]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokashi/pseuds/BakerStTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbit Advent Day Twenty Four. Prompt Morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Way To Be Woken

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this one would technically take place inside the post After The Crackers, but I think you could read it on its own just fine.

Honestly Dis was to blame. Thorin had never been a morning dwarf and when she'd been ready for her brother to be awake on Yuleday, well, leaping on top of him had proven as good a method as any. It was a tradition that had grown after Fili's birth. Only instead of pouncing herself she liked to drop Fili in the middle of him, fierce and eager as a wildcat, and laugh at the resulting antics. After Kili's birth Thorin gave up ever getting to wake himself on Yuleday because having Kili and Fili dropped on you in a dead sleep was like being thrown into a wall to wake you and then having to wrestle a puppy to get free. 

Sometimes Thorin was prepared, especially once the two grew older, then Yuledays would start with wrestling matches broken up only when Dis herself waded in to call victor. Sometimes Thorin forgot and his nephews would pounce, trying to pin him before he could react quick enough to get away. Once in Erebor, though, Thorin forgot. Blame the workload that came with rebuilding a kingdom or the excitement about having Bilbo back, or just the explosions from the crackers the night before, but Thorin forgot and woke pinned beneath two grinning idiots.

"Got you this time, Uncle!" Kili crowed and cackled with glee when Thorin tried to twist but found he couldn't move.

Fili grinned, smug and confident. "He's right. We've learned a bit since last year." He rocked when Thorin tried to throw him to the side, but didn't loosen his hold enough for His uncle to get free.

Thorin growled, baring his teeth, torn between pride that they'd finally managed it and anger that he'd forgotten. "So I see." He tried to head butt Kili but the younger dwarf dodged it, chuckling. 

"No, no!" He chided, sounding a little too much like Bilbo for Thorin's liking. "That's not going to work. You're going to have to yeild."

Fili looked thoughtful and glanced at his brother. "Does this mean we get the mountain?"

"It does seem like we've conquered the current king..." Kili mused.

Thorin rolled his eyes, brain working. "Yes, I'm very impressed with both of you. Now, you know who'd really love to be part of this morning tradition?" Both young dwarves looked at him expectantly and Thorin couldn't quite keep his amusement to himself when he spoke. "Bilbo."

"Bilbo!" Kili exclaimed and looked at Fili. "Of course-" whatever else he was going to say was lost when Thorin used the momentary distraction to roar with victory as he threw Kili off to one side and used the blankets to twist around Fili. 

They were all three laughing and yelling as Kili threw himself back into the fight, but it was only minutes later Thorin had Fili tied up in blankets and was using him to pin Kili to the floor. "Who's king now?" Thorin asked, grinning down at his panting nephews. Both boys groaned dramatically.

"You." They said together, less grumpily than they wanted. 

Satisfied, Thorin let them go. Fili shook off the cocoon of blankets then slapped Kili in the back of the head before helping him up. "Way to get distracted, Kili. We really could've had him this year."

Chuckling, Torin pulled them both into a tight hug, "The day you do, you can declare yourself King of the Mountain, because I'm either too weak to rule, or too dumb to do it anymore." They made affronted noises but hugged him back and he could feel them grinning. "Happy Yuleday." He told them both, closing his eyes a minute to savor having them both alive another year, safe and sound.

"Happy Yuleday, Uncle." They said at the same time.

Thorin let them go and shoved them towards the door. "Now go wake Bilbo. You know how hobbits can be. If his belly don't wake him, he'd sleep the day away."


End file.
